Act I: Episode I: F.N.G./Transcript
This is the transcript and dialogue for Act I: Episode I of The Search for Rarity, F.N.G. Characters Heroes James "Mustang" McCracken Henry Blackburn Corporal Dunn Thomas A. Merrick Overlord (Comlink) David "Section" Mason (Comlink) Joseph Allen (Comlink) Villains Extremist Coalition of the Fire Nation *OpFor *Nicky the Nickname Transcript "F.N.G." Riyadh, Saudi Arabia Lance Corporal James McCracken/ MUSTANG Task Force 142 August 17, 2013 (Mustang, Blackburn, and Dunn are riding in an MRAP) Blackburn: ''So what the hell are we doing here?'' Dunn: ''Well, Section said that Saudi Arabia was being fucked up by the Coalition. People massacred, armoured military vehicles destroyed, and now we need to go and kick their asses.'' Blackburn: ''(confused) With the four of us?'' Dunn: ''Yup.'' Blackburn: ''Did Merrick nix that plan?'' Dunn: ''Apparently HQ thinks that we're more prima-donna than him. '' Mustang: ''That's enough, Dunn! Merrick's our commanding officer in this mission. If he gives us an order, we need to follow. Unless you're into cleaning toilets with only a toothpick! Trust me.'' Dunn: ''I thought you were the brainiac.'' Mustang: ''I am.'' (The three became quiet. Blackburn asks about Mustang and the reason why he joined the Armed Forces) Blackburn: ''So Mustang, what made you end up in the Marines?'' Mustang: ''(Sigh) I came home while I was on vacation two years ago, then I saw my Mom killed by Lucien Fairfax. I joined so I could get back at him.'' Dunn: ''(to Mustang) That's sad, man. What's worse is that you missed Lucien by two years. Sparrow already killed him.'' Mustang: ''Yeah. I can see that...'' (The MRAP stops and the light becomes green) Blackburn: ''Well, this is it.'' (Mustang, Dunn, and Blackburn step out an meet up with Merrick) Merrick: ''(signaling his team to come) Squad.......'' (The three approach Merrick) Merrick: ''Alright, I know what you're thinking. There's only five of us and like what, a hundred of them? '' Dunn: ''Whoa, wait. Five of us?'' Merrick: ''Yeah. So shut your mouth and pay attention. Now our target is a psychopath named Nicky Chalmers, you know him as Nicky the Nickname. Now our mission is to capture him alive. Inheritor Twilight made it clear that she wants him back in the Null Void. Simple, right? No! There's a swarm of militia in the city that's protecting Chalmers. We're gonna clear 'em out.'' (Mustang, Dunn, and Blackburn nod their heads) Merrick: ''Our fifth wheel is Private Allen, Army Rangers. He just joined two days ago. He'll be providing overwatch. '' Mustang: ''Sounds good.'' Merrick: ''Yup. Alright, let's get this done!'' Dunn: ''Alright, we're Oscar Mike.'' (The team moves into a building) Merrick: ''Overlord, this is Ghost Two-Two. Moving to clear out hostile militia. Advise?'' Overlord: ''Roger that, Two-Two.'' Be advised, hostile activity is heavy in that area, proceed with caution... Merrick: ''Understood. Two-Two out.'' Merrick: ''(To Dunn, Mustang, and Blackburn) Looks like we need to split up. Dunn, Black, flank from the west. Tang and I will get the east.'' Blackburn: ''Copy that.'' (Mustang and Merrick approach two OpFor) Merrick: ''Guy on the right is mine.'' Mustang: ''I get the left, then.'' (Both soldiers were killed) Merrick: ''Kill Confirmed'' (Mustang then looks through his scope disgustingly) Mustang: ''My God. Merrick, have a look at this!'' (Merrick looks out into the streets) Merrick: ''Hell no. They're executing civilians.'' (The executioners were killed by Dunn and Blackburn via sniper) Dunn: ''Happy to see us?'' Mustang: ''Yeah. Those punks were about to kill civies.'' PFC Allen: ''Not anymore.'' Mustang: ''Good to hear from you, Allen.'' PFC Allen: ''You guy find Nicky the Nickname yet?'' Mustang: ''Negative.'' (Mustang and Merrick move up to a bank entrance and spot two OpFor in the doorway) PFC Allen: ''I got those guys.'' (Allen kills the two OpFor. Both teams meet in the entrance to see Nicky the Nickname robbing a Saudi Arabian Treasury) Merrick: (to Nicky the Nickname) Get the fuck down, now! Nicky the Nickname: '''You have not thought this one out, have you? (Merrick and the team tackles Nicky the Nickname and cuffs him. But before they can leave, Anti Tank fire start hitting the bank) '''Dunn: ''Shit! What the fuck was that?! A-T fire?!'' Lightning 3-1: ''This is Lightning 3-1, we've got this.'' (Lightning 3-1 destroys the Anti Tank Sentries)\ Lightning 3-1: ''You are clear to proceed.'' Merrick: ''Command, this is Ghost Two-Two. We've got the garbage. Moving to extract.'' (David "Section" Mason answers instead) Section: ''Attention all personnel currently in the field, all of your missions and current objectives are being aborted. Return to the USS Valkyrie immediately!!'' Dunn: ''What the hell?'' Blackburn: ''Commander, you've got to be kidding us!'' Section: ''I'm not. Now get your team and head for the nearest VTOL in the city.'' Dunn: ''Really, Section? You have to nix that up?'' Section: ''This isn't from me. It's from Princess Celestia.'' Merrick: ''Then it must be bad. Let's fall back everyone!.'' Dunn: ''Yeah. Sure.'' TO BE CONTINUED... Category:The Search for Rarity Episodes Category:Fire Rebellion Storyline Category:The Search for Rarity Category:Act I: Sierra Leone Category:Fire Rebellion: The Search for Rarity Category:Coolautiz Category:Transcripts